


Destination Love

by IzWrites



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, at least from Grell's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzWrites/pseuds/IzWrites
Summary: William and Grell dance around their relationship on their trip to Germany.





	Destination Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andantino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andantino/gifts).



> English is not my first language~
> 
> Hey! So I wanted to give you a gift for being the BEST in all the WORLD. And tbh this was the only thing it occurred to me.

Grell and William travelled together in a train to Germany, order from higher ranks. Seceders were such a piece of work. Something big was coming and William could felt a headache coming up when he thought of all the future work. It would be more difficult if he hadn't such wonderful co-workers, people dedicated to their works-

“I’m bored!!!”

Never mind.

“When I was thinking in Germany I was thinking in German men and spas. I wasn’t aware of being stuck here forever. I wouldn’t have accepted the job if I knew it,” Grell whined, supporting her head in the window.

“Be quiet Sutcliff, we’ll get there in any minute. And it wasn’t a request, it was an order; you’d have to come either way,” William said, fixing his glasses, reading some paperwork.

Grell pouted, “You would think magic would make travelling faster. And there are faster ways. Making us travel in train, even if it is the Soulless Express... Not even death can save a person from bureaucracy.”

“Funny of you to say, you’re forgetting what is your work. And you are not dead,” William said, not taking his eyes off his work.  

“Sadly~”

“Indeed.”

Grell snickered, and she was sure William lifted the corner of his lips in a smile, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. She felt like playing a bit with him. William wasn't actually that bad when he felt relaxed. Was this the time though? She had to find out. The best way to do that is to make him jealous. She laid her head on the table between them. “Sebas-chan is probably in Germany as well, wouldn’t that be wonderful!”

William eyes went dead. “Terrific.” He tried to keep his cool and just pass the paper, but his shoulders tensed.

Grell smirked.“You don’t have to be jealous dear.”

“I’m not-!” William looked up to see Grell smiling with her teeth.

“What an idiot,” William muttered.

“I got you~”

“You did not.”

“C’mon Will.”

William pressed his lips tightly. Grell stood up and sat next to him, crossing her legs and jumping in her seat. She was vibrating as she usually did, William briefly thought of her as a cat. 

“Get out of here Sutcliff.”

Grell put her elbow on the table, her cheek on her fist. She smiled.

“I feel this isn’t the only time I’ll say this, but I’m really enjoying our little trip together~”

William braced his papers, and then sat upright again and placed his papers on the table. “I thought you were bored,” he said, an eyebrow arching, turning back his head to her.

“Changing that is particularly easy,” she dragged the words disgustingly sweetly.

It put William in stress. He looked her, squinting his eyes, preparing himself to punch Sutcliff.

But Grell didn't do anything. She just put her head in the table again and started humming something, tapping her fingers. William was a bit disgusted at himself for being disappointed. He huffed and went back at his papers. But he wasn’t actually reading, because he was too worried listening to Sutcliff's taps. He mentally punished himself and tried to focus. He wan5ted to complain, but complaining about Sutcliff's taps would be acknowledging her, and he didn't want to do that. 

Sutcliff stopped tapping her finger on the table. William finally relaxed again, only to be interrupted by a small kiss. He opened his eyes and squealed, but besides a small push, he didn’t try to take her off him. She seemed to be enjoying the kiss, after all. But it wasn't actually a kiss more like she was devouring his mouth. He was happy that at least she did it when there was no one else around the cabins. 

What a problematic individual, but at least she could be thoughtful. 

Grell stopped kissing him, humming again, her eyes glistening. They just reached the station. William kicked her off him to get her out of his way, loudly complaining about her entering his space without permission and being an impediment to the normal functioning of his day. 

Grell smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and probably ooc, but give me some credit because I have never written a story about this two. It was hard to keep the IC. 
> 
> As a side-note: they have had encounters before, which is why Grell is pretty chill and William kind of lets her. And also they're in a magical train to Germany because why not, I like magical trains, and shinigamis are perfect for that. 
> 
> They could've took a normal train, but this is my story lmao, and I like making ridiculous additions to canon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
